Marks of a Lifetime
by katekate7
Summary: My name is Bella Swan and let me first start off by saying, I’m anything but normal.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any Twilight characters or Twilight**!

**Chapter 1**

My name is Bella Swan and let me first start off by saying, I'm anything but normal. I have every power imaginable, I am the Avatar, I'm also a half deamom. Im the only Avatar their is. My job is to protect the world from other threats. Because I'm an Avatar my deamon half is stronger then any others. My deamon powers are to shapeshift and I have telecanesis powers and can control time itself. Other deamons or half deamons only have 1 or 2 powers. But I have more then that because I'm the Avatar. I'm about 2000 years old and I've seen a lot over the years.

**Flashback!**

When I was 12,

I went out into the woods with my two best friends Abbey, and Mark to hang out. We started hearing strange noises so we started to walk away, but then I turned around and saw they were gone. I started to call their names but stopped when I heard their screams. I ran as fast as I could in the direction of their screams, I came to a clearing but immediately stopped. I started crying my eyes out at the sight I was seeing. There they were my two best friends; Mark was dead but Abbey was still barley breating. It appeared that she had been bitten by something. I stiffened when I started hearing laughter.

I turned around and saw a guy who looked to be in his twenties with long strait black hair that stopped at the middle of his back. He had red tattoos all over him but they were just lines and two red lines went across his face.

He stopped laughing and said "I have great plans for your future" I asked him why he did this and he said that I would learn in time. He gestured for me to come near him but when I refused he took his hand and waved it and my body involuntarily being flung toward him. I got up and asked him how he did that. He said I would know in time.

With that he started coming towards me. I took a step back and started running as fast as I could away from him. With it being night in all and with my great balance I of coarse tripped. I looked back and saw him walk towards me then he made a snake appear from no where and it started slithering towards me I tried to move but couldn't it got to my shoulder and bit down in it and I didn't feel anything. After that it left and went back to the man.

He walked over to me and I still couldn't move so he bent down and whispered in my ear "the pain will be there soon."

I didn't understand him until I started feeling the worst pain imaginable. I couldn't do anything but scream as loudly as I could hoping some one could hear me in pain and hopefully kill me so I didn't have to feel it anymore. I couldn't speak loudly but I tried to ask him his name. He said it was Jason. The last thing I saw was the bite mark from the snake turn into a black mark that looked like some symbol but I had no idea what it meant. My eyes closed and all I felt was pain.

Then I felt someone pull me into their arms and all I heard was "your safe now the pain will go away but the bite mark pain will never stop. You are now immortal and one of the strongest beings to walk the earth. You are the Avatar. Your the only one of your kind. Thats why he wanted you so bad. He tried to turn you into what he is. He's a deamon. He bit you and made you half deamon but your now the strongest half deamon ever because of the Avatar powers you have a lot of power and in time you will learn to control it. You are not human anymore but you still eat humane food. There are very few deamons left. Your friend over their was bitten and is now full deamon and she should be waking up soon. No one knows about us. Their are other mythical creatures out their like vampires and werewolves but we are only allies with werewolves. Because you are the Avatar you have a responsibillity to protect the world from other the mythical creatures to keep our secrets. The man back there was Jason and he is the leader of all deamons. He has rules that you must obey like not being discovered and there are others you will learn in time."

After he had said all of that I was about to fall asleep when I heard him say " I'm so sorry you have been condemned to this life of suffering but I promise I will keep you safe and be there for you for all eternity."

After that I fell asleep and the pain slowly went away. He was right though, the pain in my neck never went away. I woke up still in the forest and to my surprise I was still in the stranger's arms. He was very beautiful and had a light brown color hair and pretty brown eyes. He had short hair and was very muscular but not too muscular. He smiled at me and asked me my name. I told him and asked him his.

His name was Kyle and he told me everything about himself as I told him about me. We were by a clear blue lake and he asked me to look in it. I did and I gasped at what I saw. I was taller and looked to be about 18 and I had light brown hair and hazel eyes and I looked very fit. Then I remembered about my friends and got so angry that every thing around me started to shake. I then looked at the lake again but stepped away at what I saw. I now had black streaks through my hair and the mark from the snake was burning horribly and started spreading all over my body to the point that I was covered in the black symbol but there were a bunch of them spread all over my body. He put his hand on my shoulder and told me I had to control myself and that only happened when my emotions went all haywire.

I tried to calm down and then turned back to my normal self. Then I remembered that Abbey had been turned and was a full deamon.

"Where's Abbey" I asked

"Right here" I heard her voice and gasped at her

She also looked 18 and had long blond hair and dark green eyes. We ran to each other and hugged the life out of each other. After that I was very curious to see what she looked like in her true form. She showed me and she looked like a goddess. Her blond hair now had red streaks through it and her mark was red. After that we talked about the fact that we could never go home again and then we learned what our demonic powers were. Abbey had the power of teleportation and projection. I had my Avatar powers of controling the elements and my demonic powers of controlling time and telecanesis and shapeshifting.

**End of Flashback**

We all decided to go to Forks to have a fresh new start in the quiet town. We bought a house that was huge and me and Abbey both got the coolest cars ever. We decided that Kyle was going to pretend to be our father and we will be adopted. Abbey and I were really happy about the fact that we get to be pretend sisters.

I have been training and am pretty powerful. There still isn't a lot of our kind but I don't mind. Tomarow is Abbey and I first day of school.** (PS: everyone goes to the same school and werewolves and vampires do exist here)** School was tomorrow and I was nervous because Abbey and I look so much different from everyone else.

**Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do not Own twilight**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up to none other than the sound of rain tapping against the window. I got dressed and ran down stairs to meat Abbey waiting for me by the living room.

"Ready" she asked

"Yep" I said

We got in my Mercedes and drove to school. It didn't take long with my driving. We got to the school and we were early so we went to the office to get a slip to get signed by all of our teachers. By the time that was over everyone was in the parking lot. I walked out to my car with Abbey and we pretty much leaned against it and talked to each other.

"So you ready for today?" Abbey asked

"No not really" I said

"Just remember to control your powers, remember humans aren't strong like we are so we have to hold back……….. A lot. "She said

"Thanks for the pep talk" I said sarcastically

Just as I said this a boy started walking up to me. He had short black cropped hair and had russet colored skin. He was muscular and pretty tall with a beautiful smile. He was almost a couple feet from me and I was losing my mind. I can't believe I'm drooling over this human. Alright I need to stay clear of him, I don't want to endanger him with being what I am I refuse to do that to him. Wow I don't even know him but I feel like I have known him my whole life. Alright no dating humans, ugh what is this feeling I get whenever I see him. O well I will forget it for now.

"Hey I'm Jacob" he said **(Think of Taylor lautner)**

"Hi, I'm Bella" I said

"So you're new here" he asked

"Yeah" I said

"What classes do you have" he asked

I handed him my schedule and he looked it over, and then he looked up and smiled at me

"We have 1st, 2nd, 5thand 7th period together" he said as he gave me the most beautiful smile

I smiled back at him and was so happy I had classes with him

"So you want me to walk with you to class and show you around the school" he asked with that smile I love and had his hand out for me

"That would be great" I said as I took his hand

I looked over to see Abbey giving me the whole be careful look, I nodded at her and went with Jacob to first period English

People were staring at us as we walked down the hall to our class. I didn't really know why till I remembered that we were holding hands, all the guys seemed really jealous and the girls were giving me death glares.

We got into class and he pointed me to a seat next to a boy with blond hair.

"Hey I'm Mike it's nice to meet you, Bella right?" he said

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." I said

"So do you want to hang out with me tonight?" He said seductively while putting his arm around my waist. I tried to move from his grasp but it would draw suspicion because I'm like 10 times stronger than him.

"Umm actually I'm still unpacking from the move and so I should finish that, and it might take a while." I said or shall I say lied because this guy is creepy

"O well I can help you with your unpacking" he said while raising his eyebrows up and down when he said the word unpacking by the way he was still trying to be seductive and let me say he wasn't trying more like failing at it.

"No thanks" I said starting to get annoyed, I tried to remove his hand from around my waist but he wasn't budging.

"Maybe I wasn't asking" he said while holding his hand on mu waist tighter

"Maybe you just need to get a life" I said getting really pissed off

He started holding me even tighter and whispered in my ear

"You don't scare me"

Then he started to lean into me to try and kiss me I tried to move away without using my powers but it was no use.

It all happened so fast.

Jacob had grabbed Mike by his collar and pulled him back and punched him in the face. Mike got up and tried to punch Jacob but Jacob dodged him and punched him again. The teacher told them to break it up and sent Mike to the office for starting the fight. Or more like I lied and told him he started the fight. Wow I'm lying a lot today. Jacob came over to me and sat in Mikes spot and looked really mad.

"Thanks for helping back their" I said he looked up at me and smiled

"Yeah no problem" he said still looking like something was on his mind

The other classes went by pretty quickly. When the lunch bell went off I left to go to my locker and got my stuff then headed off to the cafeteria. I found a seat at a table in the corner; I can wait for Abbey here. I looked around the cafeteria and saw Jacob walking towards me.

"Hey do you want to sit with my friends and I" he asked looking hopeful

"Actually I'm waiting for my sister "I said cause I really did want to sit with him but I had to stay away from him if I wanted to keep him safe.

"Oh well you both can sit with us" he asked again

Remember this is for his safety, I screamed in my head.

"I can't were not going to be in here for long we actually have to take care of some more paperwork in the office" I said trying to sound convincing

"Oh well maybe tomorrow" he said with a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah maybe" I said, remember stay away

He walked off with a sad expression on his face. Great, the feeling of guilt is starting to sink in.

I looked up again to see Abbey walking over to me.

"Hey how was school so far" she asked

"Good I guess" I said a little blankly

"So I spoke with some of the werewolves and were all holding a meeting at their place tonight, remember were allies of them so be on your best behavior."

I nearly choked on my food; I wonder which students here are werewolves

"Come on we should get some training in today." Abbey said

"Yeah why not" I said sarcastically

We got up thru our food away and headed outside. When we were out of everyone's eyesight Abbey used her powers to teleport us into the forest for some training with our powers. I started off using my Avatar powers and then started using some of my demonic powers. While Abbey used her demonic powers. Then we heard the bell ring so Abbey teleported us back to the school where no human could see us appear so fast.

"Oh My god" A beautiful girl with long blond curly hair said from the distance looking straight at us

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry I changed the story up it's just that I thought if we tell the story this way it would be a lot easier to understand. Please review and make sure you read chapter 1 I changed that to. Love you guys, keep reviewing. I tried to make this chapter long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 3**

"Come on we should get some training in today." Abbey said

"Yeah why not" I said sarcastically

We got up thru our food away and headed outside. When we were out of everyone's eyesight

Abbey used her powers to teleport us into the forest for some training with our powers. I

Started off using my Avatar powers and then started using some of my demonic powers. While

Abbey used her demonic powers. Then we heard the bell ring so Abbey teleported us back to

The school where no human could see us appear so fast.

"Oh My god" A beautiful girl with long blond curly hair said from the distance looking straight at us

I could tell right away she was a vampire because of the paleness Abby sent me a message to my mind using her powers

"_Well she is a vampire as you can see and her name's Rosalie"_

I nodded to her

"Well this isn't good" I said to Abby

"We are so screwed, Kyle's going to kill us" Abby said

She started walking up to us

"How did you do that?" she asked

"Do what?" I asked playing dumb

"You know exactly what I'm talking about so you can quit the act" she spat in my face

I flinched and backed up because of the harshness in her tone

Abby noticed this …. This isn't good. Abby is really protective of me.

Let's just say you have to be crazy to go up against her

Abby stiffened and looked like she was ready to fight

No one else was outside except for Abby , Rosalie and I

Abby used her powers to teleport right in front of Rosalie

Rosalie stunned tried to move back but Abby was using her powers to keep her from

moving at all.

"back, off" Abby said harshly to her

Rosalie flinched at her words

"Or what?" She said

Abby didn't say anything but take her power off her and purposely bump into her as she

was walking away

It all happened so quickly

Rosalie lunged at Abby but Abby was too quick for her and teleported behind her

Then Abby tapped her on the shoulder she turned around and Abby punched her straight in the face

Rosalie flew back into the forest by now the rest of her family came out of the school

Staring in shock

Abby looked overjoyed and ready to fight them all off as I looked at her and said "you just had to start a fight… on the first day of school too!!!" I yelled

They all walked up to us and……

**Chapter 3**

**JUST A LITTLE CLIFFHANGER FOR YOU! Sooooo sorry that this took so long but I will try to keep writing more !!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Twilight**

**Chapter 4**

**Recap**

It all happened so quickly

Rosalie lunged at Abby but Abby was too quick for her and teleported behind her

Then Abby tapped her on the shoulder she turned around and Abby punched her straight in the face

Rosalie flew back into the forest by now the rest of her family came out of the school

Staring in shock

Abby looked overjoyed and ready to fight them all off as I looked at her and said "you just had to start a fight… on the first day of school too!!!" I yelled

They all walked up to us and……

CHAPTER 4

I couldn't believe this was happening. It was only our first day and Abby had already managed to start a fight…. WITH VAMPIRES NONE THE LESS!!!!!!!!!!

I swear when we get home she is soooo in for it!

The sound of growling brought me out of my deep thoughts.

Uhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! What did she do now???

Everyone was getting on my nerves with this growling and Abby isn't helping with her thoughts of thinking how she would take care of each of them.

The bronze hair boy was staring at her with the look of horror!

Ha!! Guess he's a mind reader.

Then his eyes shifted to me.

His face softened and he smiled at me.

HE SMILED AT ME!!!!! He had the nerve to smile at me!!!!

I was just about ready to have Abby beat the crap out of this creep when someone cleared there throat.

"Okay this is stupid! "It was Abby!

Wait, wait, wait , wait, wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Abby???????????

Since when did Abby not want to fight?

"Let's just talk about this okay?" She said

This is crazy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Abby's suppose to be the fighter and I'm supposed to be the wise one. That's just how it works.

Okay, maybe I'm thinking too much. ………. Who am I kidding this is crazy. Well let's see what's going on in her head.

**Abby's mind(Never ever go there)**

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! **(Evil laugh)**

My plan is working great!!!!!!!!!

Befriend them….. Then crush them!

I wonder why Bella's staring at me like I just killed someone.

Hahaha the bronze haired vampire looks scared!

GOOD!!! HE SHOULD BE!!!

UHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why does he keep smiling at Bella????????

If he hurts her I will just kill him sooner!

Let's see what he's thinking right now!

**(Bronze Haired Vampires mind)**

The blond haired girl is scaring the shit out of me!!

But I'm a vampire she can't hurt me

Wanna bet!! She said in my mind

Holy Shit!!!!!!!! I looked up at her and she was smiling at me but it wasn't a friendly smile it was more of a: I'm going to get you in your sleep kind of look.

Good thing I can't sleep

I then turned my gaze to this beautiful creature in front of me, she had long brown hair

The scary blond girl looked at me with a smug smile on her face.

**Abby's mind Again (Scary!!!!)**

I can't believe it! The bronze haired boy was in love with Bella!

Well that's her problem but if he hurts her he will pay

I wonder how I'll kill him.

He turned to look at me with pure horror on his face at my last thought

Ha that's right! Be afraid, be very afraid!

I came out of my thoughts just as the small pixie like girl smiled at us and said……..

**Chapter 4**

**Don't you guys love these cliff hangers! Sorry this chapter took so long but I was in North Carolina and didn't have my computer but I hoped you liked this chapter! Chapter 5 should be up soon!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Twilight!**

**Chapter 5**

I came out of my thoughts just as the small pixie like girl smiled at us and said……..

"Hi! I'm Alice and this is my husband Jasper. "She said pointing to the vampire next her.

Alice had spiky black hair and looked like a pixie and Jasper had blond curly hair and had scars all over his body.

"And that's Rosalie and her husband Emmet "she said pointing to the girl who looked seriously pissed! And the boulder with arms and legs next to her who looked amused.

Rosalie had long blond hair and was really pretty and Emmet was huge and looked like he could crush someone without breaking a sweat.

"That's Edward" she said pointing to bronze haired vampire who was staring at Bella the whole time.

Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Awwww he's all alone….. Sucks for him.

He looked at me with a sad expression

Good thing I can't feel guilt I thought with a smile

"I'm Abby and this is Bella" I said

"So we all have a lot of explaining to do" Alice said

"Well why don't we go back to our house and you can meet our parents and we can explain everything" Alice said

"That's fine let's go." Bella said

We followed them to their house and when we got there, it was amazing. The house was made of glass and was really big.

We walked in and I sat down on the couch next to Alice and Jasper and of course Edward sat right down next to Bella. Rosalie and Emmett sat down next to each other on the love seat.

"So first off why don't I start by saying that we do know your vampires." Bella said

They looked shocked

**(BPOV)**

"Well you know we're not normal so why don't we start off telling you what we are" I said

_I don't think we should tell them anything _Abby thought to me

_It's only fair._ I thought back

_Whatever_ she thought back

"Okay so why don't I show you. It might be a little easier to understand then I can answer questions" I said

"Okay, but how are you going to show us?" Carlisle said

"Through your minds" I said just as I had them close their eyes and sent them my memories of what happened that dreadful night.

Their reactions were very shocking to me. Alice and Esme were sobbing since they can't cry. Rosalie had the look of pity and guilt and looked at us as a mother would to her child. Carlisle had a shocked expression and also looked very interested in what we were. Emmett looked like he wanted to beat someone up and Jasper looked really sad on top of the other emotions he was feeling from everyone. Edward had a sad expression on his face and was looking at me the whole time and there was something else hidden under that. It looked like longing but I shook my head at that thought.

The thing that shocked me the most was that they all cared about us. I looked to Abby _wonder what they're thinking I thought to her just as she decided to find out._

**The Cullen's Mind**

_I can't believe they went through that. I'm going to take them shopping. OMG I saw this pink dress that would look great on Abby!!!!! Shopping Trip!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alice thought_

_Haha I'll pass thanks though, Abby thought to her_

_We will see about that! She thought back thinking of ways to get her to go shopping with her_

_I DARE YOUTO DO THAT! Abby thought to her after seeing what Alice planned for her_

_Ha I don't lose when it comes to shopping! Alice thought_

_WANNA BET! Abby thought to her_

I decided to let them finish their conversation and see what everyone else was thinking.

_I'm going to hurt that guy that did that to her!!!!!!! Emmet thought _

_The change she went through looked way more painful the n what we went through Jasper thought_

I nodded to him

_I have a lot of questions for them. I'm still in shock from what Bella showed me. That was so awful. Carlisle _

_Poor dears I wish there was something I could. Edward seems to like her. Awww my boy won't be alone anymore Esme thought smiling _

_I can't believe it this wonderful girl has been through so much, she's so wonderful but I'm a monster and I don't deserve her Edward thought with a pained expression_

_You're not a monster! I thought to him_

_You don't know what I've done He thought back_

_I know that you're a good person err vampire and I know you're not a monster I thought to him_

_He smiled at me _

"Okay so any questions?" I asked them

**Chapter 5**

**So there's Chapter 5 I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry it wasn't as interesting as the other chapters but I just wanted everyone to get introduced! Next chapter will have everyone's favorite wolf so I hope you like it! And REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own twilight**

**Recap**

_You're not a monster! I thought to him_

_You don't know what I've done He thought back_

_I know that you're a good person err vampire and I know you're not a monster I thought to him_

_He smiled at me. _

"Okay so any questions?" I asked them

**Chapter 6**

Emmett was the first to raise his hand, he looked like a little kid he was jumping up and down eager to ask mehis questions.

"Anyone." I asked not looking at Emmett while everyone was trying not to laugh

"Me! Pick me! I have a question!" Emmett said jumping up and down like a little kid

"Anyone at all?" I asked again Emmett still waving his hand in the air

"Anyone else besides Emmett who I can already tell is going to ask a stupid question" I said

Everyone started laughing at Emmett who was pouting.

I told them all about my powers and about pretty much everything. They were all amazed at everything I had told them, and Abby had told them all about her and her powers.

Then they told me about their powers and I was relieved to know he couldn't read my mind without me letting him, but he could read Abby's which totally sucks for her. I could tell she hated it too because she's been sulking and mumbling things like "stupid mind reader" the whole time after he told her.

"Well it's getting late and we have a meeting with the wolves tonight" I told them

Everyone was saying goodbye and noticed that Edward and Alice looked sad. I decided to check it out

**Alice's mind (You would need to be on a sugar rush to be able to keep up with it)**

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Abby's leaving now who am I going to dress up and put makeup on. Alice thought _

I looked over at Abby and I don't think I've ever seen her so scared before. Ha she must have heard what Alice thought. I then looked over at Edward who looked sad.

**Edward's mind (Very moody) **

_I can't believe Bella's leaving already well maybe I'll see her later_. He thought with a smile

I could kind of tell that there was a double meaning behind that.

_He likes you…. A lot. Abby thought to me_

_Yeah but I mean he's cute it's just he's a vampire and it's too complicated. I thought_

_Right, well we should get going, time to meet the wolves. She thought_

* * *

So we were in the car on our way to meet them at one of their houses. We told Kyle about them and he was going to come with us and we told him about the Cullen's and he was a little worried at first but then was okay with it all.

We soon arrived in La push at this small house but it had this homey look about it. You could defiantly tell that wolves lived here because of the smell. We stepped out of the car to be greeted by a tan man with long black hair in a wheel chair.

"Hello, I'm Billy Black" he said holding out his hand

"Hi I'm Kyle and this is Bella and Abby" he said pointing to each of us and shaking Billy's hand

"It's nice to meet you all, but how about we go on inside where everyone else is" Billy said leading us into the house

When we arrived inside the house everyone got quiet. There they were the whole pack in all its tan muscled hotness.

Abby must have heard me because she just smiled while giving me look thinking _now is not the time_. I just shrugged and kept staring at them waiting for someone to start the meeting.

_Would you quit ogling? They're going to think something's wrong with you,_ Abby thought to me

_Me? What about you? Who in the world says "ogling" _I thought to her

_Whatever _she thought then she gave me an ill get you back later look that made me nearly have a panic attack

Just then someone walked into the house. I looked back and there he was.

"Jake" I said he looked at me stunned

**Jacobs Mind (SOOOO HOTTT)**

_I can't believe its Bella; she's supposed to be the most powerful creature ever to exist. This is a lot to take in. I have to get out of here and go think. He thought_

"Bella" he said then ran out the door

**BPOV**

I ran towards the door Jacob just ran out of.

"Bella stop "Abby yelled after me

"No, I have to go talk to him tell everyone not to worry and stay here" I told her

"Okay but be careful" She told me

"Awwwwwww you do care" I laughed but then stopped after she gave me a death glare. You know the saying when people say if looks could kill, well in Abby's case, let's just say don't underestimate that saying.

"Now's not the time for your stupid sarcastic comments, now go find him" She told me

I nodded my head then ran off into the forest at a fast speed and then abruptly stopped.

"Wait a minute, my sarcastic comments are not stupid" I said

I shook my head then started running and then shape shifted into a cheetah and started running off towards his scent.

**Okay guys so I hoped you liked this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long but I've been busy with school. So please review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter and here's a little recap for you don't forget to Review**

**I do not own Twilight….Sadly **

**Recap **

Just then someone walked into the house. I looked back and there he was.

"Jake" I said he looked at me stunned

"Bella" he said then ran out the door

I ran towards the door Jacob just ran out of.

I then started running and then shape shifted into a cheetah and started running off towards his scent.

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I was running at a really fast pace stopping once in a while to make sure I was still on his trail.

This time it didn't smell the same, his scent was different, and it was still him just different. I couldn't place it until I figured he must have morphed into a wolf that's why it's been so hard keeping up with him.

Wow Bella, way to have a moment at a time likes this.

All of a sudden I heard growling. I turned around and saw what must be Jake as a wolf. Wow he was hot even as a wolf.

But back to the point, why was he growling at me. He kept on growling until I couldn't take it anymore because it was getting really annoying.

I growled right back and now I regret it because he lunged at me. OH NOW IT'S ON!!

If it wasn't for the fact that I liked Jake I would have beat the crap out of him, but my conscious told me otherwise.

I kept dodging his attacks and then ran towards a tree.

While running I shape shifted into a bird and flew up to the tree.

He looked shocked.

I flew down to the bottom of the tree and shape shifted back to my human form.

"Jake" I said, I don't know why but I was getting mad about this whole thing. I can't believe he just ran off! He thinks I'm some sort of monster now!!

"I understand if you're mad that you didn't know it was me, but I'm just as shocked as you are and I can't believe you just run off like that!!! I was yelling now and I was really mad

"JAKE YOU'RE A WEREWOLF!!!!! " I yelled "AND YOUR JUDGING ME?" I said with sarcasm "wow Jake "I said with more sarcasm in my voice. I was shaking from how angry I was.

Some of my hair fell in my face and I stiffened.

There were black streaks through my hair, and the mark on my neck was burning like hell. I looked at my arms and the mark had spread over my entire body.

I can't believe I was so careless to let my anger get the best of me

I mean I'm still mad at him for this whole thing but I don't want to hurt him.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down my emotions.

I could feel the burning go away to where it just stung on my neck like it always will.

I walked over to where there was a stream and looked at my reflection and smiled to see I was myself again.

I looked at Jake who was just staring at me, my smile quickly changing to a frown.

"I'm leaving; feel free to keep running away from your problems." I said walking away then stopped to look at him one last time then turned and walked off.

I don't know why but there were tears running down my face as I was walking through the forest back to the house.

Why am I even walking and why to his house? I took off in a super fast speed to my house.

No one was home which I was thankful for because all I wanted was to cry.

I went up to my room and then grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower hoping the water would wash away the pain I felt.

I walked back to my room in sweats and a black v neck with nothing but socks on my feet.

I brushed my long brown hair then dried it and then lay on my bed and started crying . . . . AGAIN. Jeez I feel bipolar.

"Why are you crying?" I heard a soft voice ask

I nearly had a heart attack as I jumped a mile

I heard him laugh at this "sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said

"Edward why are you here" I asked trying to wipe the tears from my eyes

All of a sudden he was right next to me staring at me with those green eyes.

He wiped a tear that was falling down my cheek.

I shivered at the touch of his cold hand. I don't know how long we stayed there and just stared into each other's eyes.

"So why were you crying" he asked again

"It's nothing" I said trying to turn away from his gaze with no success

"It doesn't look like nothing" He said

"Edward let it go" I said looking at him with a pleading look in my eyes

He nodded his head and walked over to me and to my surprise pulled me into a big hug

I didn't have the strength to try and get out of his arms so I just let him hold me as I cried

I don't know how but he had moved us to where we were on my bed me crying on his chest with him trying to calm me

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours until I heard a tap against my window and looked up to see Edward stiffen

"What is it?" I asked him

He was blocking me from the window holding me back behind him in a protective stance.

I got out of his arms and went to the window and opened it to see Jake standing there with an angry expression.

"Bella get out I of there I smell vampire!!!" He yelled

Edward stepped up to the window showing himself to Jacob. _Crap this is not going to end well _I thought to myself

"What was that mutt" Edward said

Jacob looked even angrier and was shaking now.

Edward saw this and moved me behind him.

"You better keep yourself under control mutt because if you hurt Bella I will hurt you!!" he said in a threatening voice

"I won't hurt her you on the other hand better be careful" Jacob said through gritted teeth still shaking

"Why don't we take this conversation elsewhere" Edward said to Jacob

"I only want to talk to Bella so you can leave now bloodsucker" Jacob said

"I'm not going anywhere mutt so let's get going" Edward said

He looked at me and said "ready?"

I grabbed some converse and put them on then took his hand and nodded

He pulled me onto his back and we went through the window and took off running at a super fast speed

"Edward" I said he looked at me

"You know I can keep up fine on my own right?" I asked him

"But what would be the fun in that? He asked smiling

"Never mind then" I said knowing I would lose this fight

We neared a clearing in the woods and there was Jacob standing in nothing but sweats

_O dear lord _I thought blushing

_Pure thoughts! Pure thoughts! Pure thoughts!_ I kept thinking over and over again because obviously now was not the time for my in Abby's own words "_ogling_".

I got off of Edward and it was just Jacob standing there in all his hotness with Edward standing next to me in a protective stance

I looked at Jacob and was hit with a wave of emotion as the nights events went through my head.

Edward looked at me with a pained expression and also a look of understanding and then at Jacob with pure anger

Crap I can't believe I let him read my thoughts he must have seen everything that happened tonight

"You attacked her!!!!" Edward yelled at Jacob

"I didn't know it was her" He yelled trying to defend him

"You could have hurt her!!!!" Edward yelled again

"I would never hurt her!!!" Jacob yelled back

"Says the mutt who attacks his own Imprint!!" Edward yelled

"What?" I asked confused

"What the hell is an imprint?" I asked

They ignored my outburst and kept yelling at each other.

"Your suppose to Love her, but you attacked her" Edward yelled at Jacob who was shaking from how angry he was

"I didn't know it was her" Jacob yelled

When he didn't say anything about the I love you statement I felt a wave of hurt wash over me and couldn't hold in the tears any longer

Edward saw this and took a step towards me but that was it for Jacob

Edward pushed me out of the way and the last thing I saw was Jacob running at Edward and then turning into his wolf form and him and Edward going at it before everything went black.

**Chapter 7**

**I Hope you guys liked this chapter I tried to make it long and Please Review and tell me what you think or even if you have any ideas about what should happen next so please review!!!! **


End file.
